Lightning Strikes
by The Maddy-Hatter
Summary: Harry is kidnapped after 4th year by Remus and Sirius, and is taught to be a marauder. He comes back to Hogwarts with suprises for everyone, including Voldemort. Rating will rise. Muiltiple pairings will occur for Harry not at the same time . Not a slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Harry Potter Series and write only for pleasure. Nor do I own the idea of a Wizarding Underground, as that came from "The Underground" by Poopie.**

Chapter one

Harry sat alone in the yard of Number 4 Privet Drive. A light breeze rolled in and he reveled in it. It was relief from the heat and drought Surrey had been experiencing. He was trying to take his mind off of things, like the fact that his friends were writing him about as much as he was writing Professor Snape. While they were out there together enjoying their summers, he was back in Little Whinging hoping for a bit of human contact that a season with the Dursley's could not supply. It did not help that he could practacally feel that something was going on in the wizarding world. While otherwise he would have just asked them for news, he found them stubbornly uninformative. He was let to surmize what he could from muggle news.

While he supposed the air conditioning in the Dursley household was probably the ideal choice, he decided instead to walk down the road to the deserted park at the end of the street.

He found it almost refreshing to see anyone who noticed him quickly startle and look away. When he was in the wizarding world just about every person who saw him sneered in distaste or smiled and thanked him reverently. Here he wasn't Harry Potter, but the neighborhood menace who goes to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. And as of lately being Harry Potter hadn't been all that great, so being the neighborhood menace would just have to do for now.

As he sat on the only remaining intact swing in the park, he noticed a girl running by speedily. She wore a black full piece bathing suit, was in a half-dry-half-wet state, and had red rims around her eyes that one only got from wearing goggles for a long interval of time. She was probably a member of the nearby swimming pool. The towel in her hand dragged slightly on the ground as she ran. Harry watched her make it to a house only a few away from his, then disappear through the door. He then saw a group of loud males stroll by, laughing obnoxiously. No one else passed but a few cars until the sun was setting, and so he found his way home as well and left the Dudley drawn graffiti on the bottom of the slide behind.

He could hear Dudley and his gang walking behind him and jeering at each other and bragging about there most recent shag or the kid they last beat up. He was glad to have just made his curfew, which happened to be any time before Dudley got home. He took a short cut through a few yards so he could avoid a fight with Dudley. Though walking through the multiple yards probably wasn't good for his criminal reputation, he found it more than worth the long route along Spinners End. A dog or two barked at him, and he climbed one fence. But the most notable part was when he passed by a yard that he thought to be Figg's, he swore he saw her talking to one of her many cat-kneazle hybrids.

By the time Harry got home, he still hadn't said a word all day. He was hoping every day wouldn't be like this, but to his annoyance, the next two weeks were the same routine, wake up late, go to the park and watch the local people go by every time. First came the group of basketball players, then came the swimmer girl with the goggle marks on her eyes. If he stayed any later he could some times catch a jogger who was enjoying the sunset. If he tired of that, he would read the graffiti done all around the park. Unfortunatly, even the information that Jerry loves Katlyn couldn't occupy him for long.

By the end of that time, he was so desperate to actually speak to someone that he convinced Sirius to take him out for lunch in a nearby restaurant. Sirius pleaded his case to Dumbledore, who after much bargaining decided that he would station a few people around the place while we were there, and we could go. As he got ready he tested out his voice, to be sure it didn't sound to coarse when he met his godfather. He looked both around first to be sure he was alone, as it wouldn't do well for him to also be the Boy-Who-Talks-To-Himself.

Harry's godfather Sirius was a bright point in his life. While Ron, Molly, and the other Weasleys cared for him well and acted as though they were his family, being with Sirius, and sometimes Lupin, was like a direct link to his parents. He thought of them as real family. He knew Sirius wasn't perfect, he knew part of the reason he cherished Harry so much was for much the reason he loved Sirius. A link to his mother and father. Sirius could see James inside of him, and long ago confessed that since Azkaban he'd struggled to seperate the mermories of James and Harry. Harry was assured that Sirius loved him for who he was as well.

It was a different feeling to be loved like family, he didn't ever experience it with the Dursleys. He wouldn't give it up for anything. He waited out front for Sirius to arrive to apparate them to the restaurant. Nobody seemed to be coming by except for a rather ordinary looking man who looked to be about 40 whom he sweared passed by at least two times. The man was just passing by again when he winked at Harry and motioned for him to follow. Catching on, Harry followed him a few yards behind. They turned in to a rather large grouping of trees and stopped when the were hidden in them. Suddenly the man lent forward and embraced him.

"Sorry about that kiddo, it wouldn't do well for anyone to see me come get you from your house. I know you have a bad reputation around here and I don't want to make it any worse… disguised or not. Sorry about the lack of communication so far." Spoke the man.

Harry relaxed, "It's okay Sirius. I'll be expecting to be breifed soon." Harry stuck his tongue out and Sirius ruffled his already messy hair. They walked to the side of a small restaurant which Harry couldn't recognize, despite living here for most of his life. It was an older looking building, made of red brick.

"I hope you don't mind, but I told Remus he could join us. That okay, Harry?" Harry just nodded at this. Sirius grabbed a table at the back, where a graying man sat in worn out clothing.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry yelled, earning a glance or two from the other costumers.

"It's Remus, Harry. Call me Remus, I'm not your professor anymore." Lupin shook his head, for some reason, the boy never did call him by his name. He didn't know if it was because he was a professor or because Harry felt he didn't know him well enough, but he hoped that one day Harry would feel comfortable enough to call him by something other than his last name. He heard Sirius ask Harry how his summer had been.

"Not that great, Padfoot. Very boring. Same routine, every day. This is a nice change." Harry answered.

Sirius sighed, "I'm trying to get Dumbledore to let you come live with me sooner, but the coot insists on making you stay for two whole months! Senile, he is." Harry laughed and smiled, he knew Sirius has wanted Harry to come stay with him for quite a while. He did too.

"You've got to wonder about powerful people, Harry. Often times they can be corrupt." Lupin added. "Not that they always are, but you can never be to safe in a war time such as this one."

Sirius blew a rasberry and said jokingly, "Thanks for the lesson of the day Moony, but the were trying to have some fun. If you cant handle that, you can go on and head back to your cave."

"Better than your dog house, old pal." Lupin jested back. "And I am perfectly fun, thank you."

They bickered like this for the next few minutes, but Harry didn't mind. They were almost exactly like his friends Ron and Hermione, and as he had little to no contact with them to recently he enjoyed the witty banter that they normally provided.

They spent the rest of the time talking about them and Harry's dad's adventures at Hogwarts. Sirius was just in the middle of telling one where the Marauders had snuck in to Flitwick's chambers and shrunk everything in the room. He was left thinking he'd grown taller than his already 4 foot stature and left his half-dwarf state behind. Sirius was shocked to see the time on Remus's muggle wristwatch, they had talked all evening and it was nearly 9 at night.

"Alright Pup, it's about time I get you home to the Dursleys." Sirius said quickly, looking around as if someone was watching. He pulled Harry up by the arm and guided him out the door while Remus followed quietly behind. Harry looked at them inquisitively. What was with the sudden change of attitude?

They got outside and Sirius held something cold in his palm. Harry felt a sickening pull from behind his naval.

* * *

"Harry? Harry, relax. Me and Sirius are still here. We'll explain everything inside." Harry let out a pent up breath and looked up. They were in the Hogs Head Inn at Hogsmeade village. Remus picked him up from his portkey induced fall and they walked to a door in the back of the inn.

"Remus, Sirius, where are we? Are you sneaking me out from the Dursleys? What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yes, were breaking you out. Your in for a long summer. And don't worry, we'll take care of Dumbledore." Sirius was giddy and rubbing his hands together, "we thought it was about time you learn how to live." The barman nodded at Remus and Sirius, and followed their movements with his keen blue eyes. Remus then pressed his wand to the door and it flew open to reveal something Harry could not believe.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Harry Potter Series and write only for pleasure. Nor do I own the idea of a Wizarding Underground, as that came from "The Underground" by Poopie. Not sure if it was hers/his originally, but she/he was my inspiration. Sorry to anyone who thinks I ripped them off.**

Chapter two

"They call it the Underground. It's home for the misguided and misunderstood. Wizards can come here when there is no where left to go." Remus explained. Sirius went off to converse with a few stray members who didn't seem the least bit frightened by the escaped convict. In fact, people seemed to know and smile at him as he passed.

"So this is for poor wizards? Or dark wizards? I don't think I quite understand." Harry questioned nervously. If they were dark, he probably wouldn't be the most welcomed guest around here.

Remus shook his head and spread his arms out in a gesture to his environment. "Look around Harry. This place isn't a place for dark, or light. It's for everyone to go without judgment. See that group over of our left with the long black cloaks?" Harry looked but couldn't see their faces. "They're a vampire clan."

Harry's eyes widened. He looked around again, and was shocked. In addition to the vampires; he saw goblins, men of Hagrids stature and larger. He even heard the beat of music ahead of him, indicating a place for dancing. Remus placed his hand on Harrys back and guided him towards it, Sirius not far behind. He noticed it was coming from a building a few shops away called _The Screeching Cat_.

They walked towards it at a leisurely pace, green eyes drinking in the new environment. When they got inside someone waved Remus over cheerfully. It was a man looking aged 50, and in the same ragged condition as Remus. He had the lined face of someone troubled, with disturbing scars circled around his neck. A African American woman stood with a hand on his shoulder smiling kindly. Remus wandered over to speak to him.

Harry looked over at Sirius questioningly. "Remus met him while I was… you know where. He's another werewolf, and don't ask about his neck scars." Harry nodded his acceptance. He walked over to the barman and ordered three butterbeers.

Harry was about to join him when he saw something he couldn't believe. It was Loony Luna Lovegood, dancing in the middle of the pub. His eyes widened. She looked up unsurprised and smiled. Harry had never had an actual conversation with her, nor any inclination to, but rumors told him that the Ravenclaw was a couple sickles short of a galleon. He found this easy to believe as he looked at her grayish protruding eyes and messy blonde hair down to her waist. She pulled her red and teal rain slicker tighter around her and waved him over. Seeing his guides were already distracted, he saw no reason not to.

"Hello Luna." He said nervously, ruffling his dark hair. He smiled weakly. Why hadn't see blinked?

"'lo Harry Potter. You're not exactly the person I expected to meet around here. What brings you?" Through this she didn't stop swaying to the beat of the nondescript music that was playing loudly. He vaguely recognized it as the weird sisters from the Yule Ball.

"Uh, I'm here with Professor Lupin and… his friend." Harry amended quickly.

"Oh? You mean Stubby Boardman? Don't worry I know he's just an innocent guitarist. I wont blow his cover if you don't want me to." She said this all very matter-of-factly, with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?"

She twirled a long strand of hair around her finger and bit her lip, "Oh, nothing. Listen, would you like to dance?" He had no time to answer her as she had grabbed his sun-tanned forearm and started swaying and turning him. It was all very sudden, and while Luna was clearly not the best dancer (not that he could be called graceful) she moved fluidly and Harry couldn't help a chuckle.

"Mister Black and Professor Lupin seem to be waiting on you. You should go over. Will I see you here again this summer, Harry?" She said in a dreamy tone he was beginning to associate with her.

He followed her eyes to Sirius and Remus, both looking slightly surprised and impressed. Harry shrugged at them. Finally he addressed Luna, "…Oh. Um, maybe. My plans aren't actually solid right now, but I'll get back to you. If not, I'll see you at school. G'bye, Luna."

"Bye, Harry Potter. Don't let the wrackspurts find you, 'kay?" She tilted her head, smiling, and nudged him towards them. He looked back over his shoulder to inquire about what a wrack spurt was exactly, but she seemed already in her own world, with her arms in the air, dancing alone. He just shook his head.

"So Harry? Who's blondie?" Sirius asked cheekily. Remus rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Actually, I don't think we've ever had a full conversation before today. Her name is Luna Lovegood."

Remus seemed to ponder this carefully then spoke, "I think we used to know a Lovegood. Xylophone? Something of the sort. Very straight laced, he was a prefect in our early years."

"So more importantly," Harry interrupted impatiently, "I think I've waited long enough for an explanation. Why are we here? How long has this been here? Why isn't anybody questioning you, Sirius?"

"Well cub, were here because your life has been meddled in one to many times. Remus, can you go get us a room?" Remus nodded, with a 'be back in a second', "A prophesy has recently come to our attention. It happens to say something about you and Voldemort needing to face of, neither can live while the other survives and all. And this has been here longer than I've been around, but it really blew up in the first war. It was started by some very powerful wizards who needed a place to regroup. The only guy I know that has more knowledge than that, is the man in the Hogs Head? His name is Aberforth. His older brother being the one and only Albus Dumbledore," Harrys eyes widened, "that's right. You'll find everyone around here has a story. You should listen to them, they're good entertainment in the least. That last part is a question I've been hoping you'd ask. Although some people here know of my innocence, in fact some even keep an eye out for rats missing toes, not all of them do. That's why I have a charm in place that distorts my image to anyone who would harm me." Sirius had to let out a breath after that monolog.

Harry on the other hand was looking a little green. "Can you tell me more about the prophesy in private? And I've seen glamours, but how did you key it to someone's feelings?"

"Well Harry, that opens us to the first lesson I'm giving you out of many. Magic, you'll find, is all about intent. Incantations and wand movements are only an eighth of the battle. What really matters in will power and determination. That's why witches and wizards can cast soundlessly and even wandlessly, eventually better than they could with their tools." Harry was having trouble adjusting to the new information.

Thankfully, before Harry could witness his knees giving out Remus reemerged. He was nodding in agreement to Sirius' words. "Lessons?" He questioned, regaining control of himself.

"Oh yes Cub, were going to school you on the subjects you need to defeat Voldemort once and for all. By the end of this summer you'll be a changed man." Remus and Sirius' eyes met, and Harry saw a very evil gleam in them. "I've got some rooms on the west wing, we might want to get some sleep. Training starts tomorrow."

What had Harry gotten himself in to?

**Still don't know the pairing, readers. Tell me what to do. The character you chose will end up OOC by the way. I happen to not like some of the girls 1 dimention-ness.**


End file.
